Winx Club - Episode 615/Script
Mystery of Calavera Intro/Recap Narrator:'''After defeating the Trix in Tir Nan Og, Eldora and the Winx have proven them self-worthy receives the Ancestral Wands, which allow them access to the Lengendarium World. Face to face with the doorway to the world, the Winx soon learn the wands are an integral piece to finding the Lengendarium Key. Calavera's Beach '''Stella: '''Winx, check it out! Not bad. Sunshine, waves, sand... '''Flora: *giggles* And these outfits, are perfect for it, Stella! Aisha: Lovin' it! Musa: I feel like such a local! Stella: I do my best. Bloom: *gasps* Look! Tecna: Looks like we've got company! Red Fountain aircraft arrives. Bloom: Hey guys! Nex: Hi Winx! Sky: Hey Bloom! Brandon: Hey Stella! Aisha: Hey there, guys! Stella: Brandon! Brandon! The Specialist and Paladins walk on the the beach. Brandon: Sweet! A day at the beach! Nex: Windsurfing, wakeboarding! All right! Aisha: Guys, we're not here to play in the waves! We are on a mission. Bloom: We've got to find the Fantasy Emerald! Daphne: It's the first step in locking the Legendarium for good. Sky: If that will stop the Trix, I'm here to help. Brandon: Me too! Hi, Stella! Stella: Oh! Brandon, you look so cute and beachy! Daphne: *giggles* Oh Stella! Thoren: So good to see you, Daphne. Bloom: Okay Winx! Bloom makes her wand appear and waves it around. Bloom: *gasps* It's picking up something! The Fantasy Emerald must be close by! But not on this particular beach! Daphne: There's a cave called Bahoomundo. According to legend, it's where pirates hid an incredible treasure. Bloom: Then, maybe that's where the emerald is! Let's go! Bloom starts running and everyone follows her. Stella: We're right behind you, Bloom! They reach Calavera's village. Calavera's Village Sky: So, according to the Doorway to the Worlds, this Fantasy emerald is the first part of the key. Brandon: And, then the key will lock the Legendarium forever? Bloom: Yes, then the Trix will have less power to attack the magic schools. Musa: Or us. Stella: So, the sooner we get to this cave the better. Then, it's time for sun, surf, and maybe a little nap. *Eldora appears.* *Stella gasps.* Eldora: But, the emerald won't be in the cave. *Eldora sips her tea.* Bloom: Fairy Godmother. Eldora: The emerald doesn't exist in the real world. Flora: Watch out Eldora! *Vines grab Eldora while in her chair.* Flora: Those grabbing vines will pull you right off your seat. Eldora: I see. It's been a while since I've been out on a field trip. *Eldora disappears.* *Winx gasps.* Parent: Come on kids. Kid: I'll race you to the beach. Bloom: Excuse me. We are looking for the Bahoomundo cave. *Kids gasps.* *Kid cries.* Parent: Oh dear. Parent: Bahoomundo! Bloom: What did I say? Tecna: The mere mentioning of Bahoomundo cave frightened them. Wise Woman of Calavera'a Hut Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Calavera's Beach Coming soon... Calavera's Ocean Coming soon... Calavera's Beach Coming soon... Calavera's Ocean Coming soon... Bahoomundo Cave Coming soon... Cloud Tower Coming soon... Bahoomundo Cave Coming soon... Calavera's Legendarium World Coming soon... Ending 'Narrator:'The Winx and the Trix must all face Zombies Pirates of Calavera. The Winx use there new powers while the Trix experience handsome magic of the Legendarium world for the first time. Will the Winx ever find the Fantasy Emerald and can they do so before getting trapped in the Legendarium world forever. Category:Winx Club Category:Season 6 (Winx Club) Category:Season 6 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nickelodeon Scripts Category:Scripts Category:Winx Club Scripts